A Tale of Two Hearts
by Chibi-no-oneesan
Summary: Howl's Moving Castle with a twist...Rather than getting cursed, Sophie get's her heart stolen by the Witch of the Waste...Now What!  SophieHowl
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Please don't kill me for starting (yet another) new story prior to finishing (many many) of my unfinished stories. Like my previous HMC fic, this will be posted under the name of Chibi-no-oneesan of and DemonSaya on mediaminer. Hopefully I'll be able to keep this down to a PG-13 rating. I'd rather it didn't exceed R...but who knows...Also, make note, this is a 'Divergence' fic. In case you don't know what that is, it'll start the way the movie did, then I'll go off on a tangent. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: Howl's Moving Castle and it's characters belong to Diana Wynn Jones, and a bunch of others. Not me. See, so don't sue me. This is just a randomized product of my imagination. Who knows how it will turn out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A Tale of Two Hearts**

By: Chibi-no-oneesan

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter One

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the land of Ingary, it is considered most unfortunate to be born a girl, and worse yet to be born the first of three. No one is truly certain _why_ this is such a bad thing, or when this became common knowledge that the first of three would not only fail first, but also worst, but it had become such long before Sophie Hatter was born.

Sophie Hatter was unfortunate enough to not only be born a girl, but to be born the first girl of three.

To add insult to what most considered grievous enough injury, she was the first daughter of a hat shop owner. It wouldn't have been so bad if she'd been born first of three to a miller or smith, because at least then, she could have had some marriage prospects.

That is not to say that Miss Sophie Hatter wasn't pretty. In fact, most men would have considered her an option if she had been second of three. Her hair was a lovely shade of ginger-gold, her eyes were blue-green. She had a sparse sprinkling of freckles across her narrow nose. She had a shy kind of smile that wasn't often shared.

Sophie was the oldest, the practical daughter.

Her sister's had long since gone off to seek the fortunes their mother, Fanny had set upon them, Lettie off to work at the Bakery, Cesari's, Martha off to train with the witch, Mrs. Fairfax. Since then, Lettie had at least four marriage offers a week, and they really hadn't heard from Martha much. And Sophie...

She had taken to decorating the hats in the families hat shop. She'd sit in a little corner at the back of the store, while Fanny encouraged the patrons to buy various hats and speak softly to the hats she made, telling them what she thought of the patrons, and whispering words of encouragement to them.

Sophie didn't mind being tucked away in the corner. It gave her time to think, yet, the position in the store also allowed her to get tidbits of gossip going around. She heard that the Witch of the Waste had surfaced again, despite the fact that she was technically still exiled to the Waste.

It was from this vantage point, part of, yet apart from the rest of the store that she heard little tidbits of knowledge about the people around town. How she learned about a week before May Day, that the Wizard Howl's castle had appeared on the Hills outside Market Chipping.

The tales of the Wizard always had a certain allure, because of the mystery of them. Rumors went around that he consumed the hearts of young girls, some that he was a horrible monster. The castle itself was intriguing because sometimes it would be a bare black blot in the distance, and other times, it would be right near the base of the hills.

"Sometimes I think they're more afraid of Wizard Howl than the Witch of the Waste..." Sophie said in a matter of fact way to the black velvet hat she was trimming with red satin ribbon and little crimson rosettes. "Personally, I think I wouldn't want to meet either."

May Day seemed to roll around much sooner than she'd planned, and she found herself hip deep in work in the days prior. People coming in trying to buy hats, garlands, and such. She found herself so busy each day that despite a deep desire to see her sister Lettie, she couldn't get away. Before she knew it, May Day arrived, and she closed the shop early, in hopes of enjoying some of the festivities herself.

It seemed, however, that all that time in her corner, not dealing with anyone had been more of a detriment than a benefit. She found herself so petrified as she moved through the streets, that in an attempt to escape the throngs of people crowding every vendor and corner, she took to the back streets, attempting to navigate her way to Cesari's.

It didn't help any when Howl's Castle started shooting off brightly colored explosions, as though attempting to celebrate the holiday in it's own way.

Then, as if the fates were mocking her, in her rush, she managed to run headlong into a rather elegant, and attractive man. His hands wrapped around her biceps, steadying her, preventing her from toppling over. She looked up, about to stammer an apology, when her blue-green eyes met vivid blue. The hair framing his face was like pale gold, and looked quite soft and very fine. His skin was pale and smooth, no freckle graced his face. His lips were turned upwards in a devastatingly handsome smile.

The apology died in her throat, and she felt her lungs seize. She'd never been particularly good at dealing with men, and this one was extremely attractive, and she could feel her heart start attempting great feats of gymnastic ability in her chest. "I...I'm...so-s-sorry..." She managed to squeak out.

"It's no problem miss..." He looked past her and something in his eyes darkened a bit and he turned, slipping an arm around her shoulder. He guided Sophie down the alley and she felt her cheeks become an ugly red. "You seem frightened, care for an escort?"

It didn't really seem to her that she was getting an option.

He guided her up the alley, a faint smile on his face. "So, where are you headed?"

"C-cesari's..." She stammered. She reached the conclusion that the faster she got there, the faster she got away...

There was an odd sound behind them. Kind of a gurgling, almost sludgy sound.

She glanced back and wished she hadn't. A strangled whimper escaped her throat.

"Don't panic...I'm being followed." He kept his pace leisurely, his index finger wrapping around a piece of ginger-colored hair that had stubbornly refused to remain in it's braid. "We'll enter the crowds in a moment and loose them."

Her breathing increased in pace and she felt herself trembling. If not for the arm around her shoulders, propelling her forward, she would have frozen in fear. When they reached the crowded streets, he guided her out among the people without hesitation, spinning her easily, and putting an arm at her waist, a charming smile on his face, while he spun her around among the other dancers.

"Is that Sophie Hatter?"

"Who's that dancing with her?"

She heard the whispers start and Sophie desperately wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. Soon, however, they were across the street, and in front of Cesari's. He scooped up her hand, kissing the air above it, flashed her a dashing smile and then disappeared among the crowds of people. She was left, standing there, completely stunned, her eyes wide, her heart fluttering in her chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed good fortune had smiled on him after all, when he'd taken the risk and darted down that back alley. The little mouse of a girl had been a good distraction, and had assisted him in shaking the Witch's goons.

Howell Jenkins left the town of Market Chipping behind him, heading towards his castle. His head actually hurt from trying to sort out the new issues regarding the witch. He wasn't really certain why he'd had the wild hair to date the psychopathic woman anyways. Okay, sure, she was a very attractive woman, as long as you didn't look too far past the enchantments and make up and other ridiculous charms, but...

He thought about what had just run through his head and paused mid-step. Since when were charms to improve one's personal appearance ridiculous?

He'd been using them himself for ages.

In all honesty, there were one or two ones that she used that were actually pretty clever, as well...

He shook his head. All the free beautification charms in the world weren't worth dealing with that woman and her temper. Besides, he enjoyed playing the field too much. Taking sweet little girls, showing them a small piece of the world, and then walking away before he got personally attached, those were the things he enjoyed.

The Witch of the Waste was really only intended to be another proverbial notch in his belt.

Too bad she had other plans.

Then all that nasty business with her fire demon...

He shuddered a bit.

At least learning that little tidbit had clued him into the Witch's real interest with his heart. She needed one of her own.

Too bad for her that he didn't have a heart, either.

With a broad smile, he pushed the door to his castle open and walked in, finding Calcifer in the fireplace and Michael dozing lightly on a stack of papers.

It was the boy's birthday, he figured it couldn't hurt, letting him sleep. He patted the boy on the shoulder, then looked towards the fireplace. "Good evening, Calcifer."

"Did you enjoy eating more hearts, Howl?" Calcifer teased easily, his blue face turned up into a broad, rather frightening grin.

A wistful smile. "I'm afraid my meal was quite interrupted by a certain Witch we love to hate." He quipped, sitting down in a chair and looking out the window. He could see the sea, as that window overlooked Porthaven.

He loved the sea.

"The Witch was in Market Chipping?!"

Howl hummed in agreement, smiling faintly. The girl's hands had been small and warm. He could remember the feel of her heart beating against his chest. No names had been exchanged, which was fine with him. She wasn't an exceptional beauty, but she had a kind of earthy charm that most beautiful girls lacked. Oh, and she was shy. Her blush was rather sweet, and kind of peach-colored, rather than the red most girls turned.

"Um, Earth to Howl?"

He blinked, looking towards the fire demon and jumped to his feet. "Heat some water, Calcifer, and move the castle seventy miles east by north east."

"What?! Howl, at least answer my question! Hey! HEY! Are you listening to me?!" Calcifer objected. "HOWL!!!"

But he was already in the bathroom, quite tuning out his friend's complaints. He hummed tunelessly, a faint smile on his face. He could scarcely remember what it felt like to have his own heart. Perhaps that was why he enjoyed going from woman to woman. The feeling of a heart beating against his chest could almost make it feel like his own heart was still there.

He'd always thought it was odd that he'd never felt that sensation with the Witch. She'd always been a little bit cold.

Howl shed his clothing, letting them drop in the floor, and climbed into the deep tub. He closed his eyes, settling in for a little mindless relaxation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed to her that everyone had made their own decisions in life except her.

Sophie Hatter locked the door to the hat shop,leaning against the door. Martha and Lettie had switched places, and more importantly, were happy with the switch. All around her, it seemed that people were going out to seek their fortunes.

If everyone else could, why couldn't she?

The thought caused her heart to burn in her chest and she smiled slightly. Yes, she could. She would! She would get the small wage she'd been paid the past year, that she'd saved, she'd pack what little clothes she had and she'd leave. Maybe go to Porthaven, or Kingsbury, and leave this small town where all she would ever be was Sophie Hatter, eldest of three.

As quickly as the passion had grabbed her, it fled, and reason settled into place.

The truth was, she really didn't have any skills besides making hats. She wasn't really good at anything except that. This was where she belonged...

She closed her eyes, a sense of overwhelming grief settling over her. It wasn't fair. She looked around the small hat shop, then walked towards the small lamp, preparing to put out the light.

The sound of the bell jingling by the front door stopped her.

She turned, looking back, frowning in confusion. A tall, lovely woman stood there. Her hair was the color of honey, but her eyes were like ice. Without meaning to, Sophie shivered.

"I'm in the market for a new hat..." The woman said, eying the hats with a haughty air that caused Sophie to viciously bite her lip. "And I hear the hats here are simply scrumptious..." That slight smirk caused Sophie's temper to rise fully to the surface.

Sophie beat her temper back, making an attempt to be courteous. "I'm sorry, but it's past closing. I'd be happy to show you some if you come back tomorrow..."

Temper flashed in the woman's eyes, and something told her that this wasn't a woman anyone really wanted to cross. "My time is precious, little girl."

Meekly, Sophie nodded. She displayed a few of the choicer hats, hoping the woman would find one she liked and just leave. She failed to notice that the woman kept her gaze on her the entire time, not even glancing at the hats.

"Such a young heart, but barely used..." The woman mused, a wicked smirk turning up the corners of her lips.

Sophie's head whipped up and she stared at the woman.

"I see what Howl found so interesting..." The woman's form seemed to swell, and Sophie dropped the hat's startled. "Too bad for him though...He should have taken it when he had the chance..."

Sophie backed away from the woman, fear grasping her. Howl? Wizard Howl? She was quite certain she'd never met him...

A brief memory from May Day flashed through her mind, of a shared dance, cool hands, one holding her hand, the other at her waist, and an ominous emptiness in his chest. No heartbeat...Realization flashed through her and her heart jumped into her throat, threatening to choke her.

"Ah, so you didn't know it was him..." The woman smirked at her, moving ever closer.

Sophie squeaked softly when she finally backed into a table.

"Yours will make a nice replacement..."

Then, the woman spoke a word that sounded like the darkness and thunder, and Sophie felt pain in her chest. It felt like something that was intrinsically part of her was being torn away. Something that had always been hers, should have always belonged to her. Finally, the pain caused her to retreat into herself and she passed out on the floor.

The Witch of the Waste straightened, smiling wickedly. "Finally, I have another heart...but dear Howl, I still need yours..."

Then, she vanished from the store in a puff of smoke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sophie woke in her bed, Fanny leaning over her, a concerned expression on her face. "Fanny...?" She asked, feeling an odd sensation in her chest. An emptiness.

"I was so worried about you! I came in and you'd passed out on the floor!" Fanny fussed over the pillows, her brow creased with worry. "I had no idea you needed a break! You should tell me next time!!"

Sophie knew she should feel something, but instead, there was that odd emptiness. She shivered, a sensation of cold sweeping through her. She looked up at her step-mother, her brow creased. "Wh...what happened?"

"That's what I was going to ask you!"

Sophie sat slowly, putting a hand to her head. Why did she feel so chilled? She was under a mountain of blankets! She looked towards Fanny and opened her mouth. "I...I don't remember..." She lied quietly. "I'm feeling much better, I'll get to work-"

"No, dear. I want you to stay in bed today." Fanny said firmly.

Why did she feel so empty?! She should feel grateful, happy, anything! Why couldn't she feel? Why was it like her emotions were running through a filter, why was everything so muted?! She wanted to cry. She watched Fanny stand, and get ready to leave the room.

When her step-mother spoke again, it was gently. "Stay in bed today, Sophie. Rest. We'll make due without you for a day...It's more important that you get better..."

Sophie nodded, knowing she should feel despair in her heart-

Her heart?

When Fanny was gone, Sophie rested her hands on her chest and waited to feel the steady beat of her pulse beneath her hand.

There was nothing.

Tears started falling down her face, but she couldn't understand why. She didn't hurt, she wasn't sad. She didn't feel anything at all.

It was slowly that she rose from bed, finding a small bag in which she packed two or three practical dresses, and her only other pair of shoes. Then, she left the room, creeping down the back stairs into the kitchen, where she added a loaf of bread and wedge of cheese to it. She closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep, steadying breath.

Funny, passion hadn't been enough to get her out of here.

Necessity, however, seemed to propel her forward.

She needed her heart back.

That meant going to the only other person she knew who knew magic.

She left through the back door, and looked towards the edge of town. She could see the black speck that was Howl's Castle in the distance.

The way she figured, he owed her a favor regardless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Anyways, you know the drill, let me know what you think. Hope everyone enjoys! LOL I hope this hasn't been done before..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, it's been a freaking year, where the heck have I been?! Moving. A lot. In thirteen months I have moved five times, and since the final move (to Alaska), I've moved in-state three times. About to be four, some time this month. Aside from that, I've been introduced into several different fandoms, which have been commanding my attention (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, Labyrinth, and several others I have not yet posted for). I shall attempt to get the next chapter of Mist and Mysteries up as soon as possible, but it might take awhile. I'm having a little trouble forcing my way through Chapter 8 and may have to go through and re-read what I have and several HMC fanfics before I'm able to sludge through it._

_Thanks for all the reviews, pokes, prods, and encouragement! I greatly appreciate it._

Disclaimer: Howl's Moving Castle and it's characters belong to Diana Wynn Jones, and a bunch of others. Not me. See, so don't sue me. This is just a randomized product of my imagination. Who knows how it will turn out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A Tale of Two Hearts**

By: Chibi-no-oneesan

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_She left through the back door, and looked towards the edge of town. She could see the black speck that was Howl's Castle in the distance._

_The way she figured, he owed her a favor regardless._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Two

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Smoke billowed from the chimney above him, the little pounding heart he rested upon giving him insight into the emotions going through the wizard who was fiddling with a spell for the king in his yard. Mild annoyance with Michael, although he was one hundred percent certain that Howl didn't actually feel the annoyance. There was also a faint excitement in the heart, a palpitation that implied that something was coming nearer, something that, had the wizard had his own heart, would have undoubtedly had him in the main room, on his way out, towards what he believed was coming from Market Chipping.

Calcifer, for that was his name, had never told Howl he could experience the sensations that Howl's relocated heart felt. He'd always viewed it as a learning experience, and decided long ago that being human must be dreadful. Although he doubted that Howl considered himself human anymore, divested of the thing that made him such.

You see, demon's didn't have hearts. They were neither good, nor evil, although humans viewed them usually as evil. Same as humans could consider other humans evil. Humans, he believed, despite all their human heart and human feelings, missed a few somethings that made other creatures soundly unprejudiced. In reality, an action was neither truly good, nor was it truly evil. After all, action was simply action. A young man could help an old woman cross the street and be viewed as a nice man. Until it was learned that the same man had, in helping the woman, stolen her bag of money.

He'd always found it faintly amusing that all the evils in the world, the seven deadly sins as it were, could all be laid to blame on the human heart. Yet, humans, who wish to not blame themselves for their own little badness, blame things that don't even have the capacity to be good or evil. Even more amusing to him, was the idea that those same deadly sins could be described with a word that was always associated with GOOD.

That word was Love.

Such a dreadful emotion, love. Although the heart he held had never experienced it, he'd heard enough about it, and experienced the fallout from it often enough that he'd become quite certain he NEVER wanted to feel such a thing in his life. He deeply hoped that the Wizard Howl, Sorcerer Jenkins, or whatever it was Howl was calling himself THIS week, never did feel that emotion. It was bad enough that the other emotions that the wizard felt bled over into him.

Speaking of sins, he supposed that Howl's heaping portion of each was what made life in the moving castle more tolerable. It was also, he supposed, vastly entertaining when a formerly spurned lover managed to find Howl's residence, regardless of the name he gave her.

So, despite of being tied to a fireplace, being forced to move the castle as he did, heat water for Howl's one or more hour long baths, he supposed he had a rather easy life.

Hmm...How peculiar, Howl's heart seemed to be getting more edgy, more excited. What a strange twitter. Calcifer poked the soft thing gently. "You stop that, you..." He warned gravely.

However, before he could speak another word, the entrance to the castle burst open and Calcifer tried to slam it in whatever or whomever's face. All he could really see was a halo of unruly, what looked like pinkish-golden hair and practical gray dress. He opened his mouth to alert Howl when he noticed the heart had gone oddly still. Oh, shit. Dammit, bloody hell and blast! He dove under the logs, hiding from whoever had just broken into the castle, praying it wasn't the Witch of the Waste.

Feet moved the intruder in farther and she fair collapsed into the chair across from him, near startling the life out of him. Those twitters had begun again, but Calcifer felt anxious more than excited now. With a great deal of caution, Calcifer peeked from among the logs.

Another girl had found the castle. Damn and blast.

"You shouldn't be here." Calcifer warned, resting his elbows on the logs in front of him and trying to piece together what exactly it was that bothered him about this girl's appearance. "Howl will tear out your heart and eat it."

The girl appeared unconcerned. "So that rumor is true then?" She asked quietly, looking at him with a quiet calm.

Calcifer was deeply unnerved. There should be some emotion. Shock, fear, heartbreak, anything. Yet, this girl, this near-woman, sat there, looking at him with an oddly empty, oddly unaffected gaze...

Empty.

It made sense, explained the strange, anxious sensation coming from Howl's heart. He didn't know how Howl knew this girl, but from the reactions from his heart, she was either an unfinished conquest, or he knew this girl and cared for her in some strange way.

He could call Howl, but he'd prefer testing these rather curious water's himself. "What business do you have with the Wizard, Horrible Howl?"

She looked around, seeming to take in the rather filthy surroundings with an expression of what he could call disinterest. Or she simply didn't feel anything. "For someone who takes such care in his appearance, he's quite a slob, isn't he."

Calcifer stared at her, stunned, before the urge to chuckle caused a hiccup to escape him, with the sound of hissing and popping. "That's one word for the preening peacock." He mumbled, glancing towards the door that led to the yard, hoping Howl didn't come in for a bit more time. "Seems like someone did a number on you..." He led, reaching towards her and pointing at her chest. Most girls, he knew, would slap a man for such a gesture, but instead the girl just stared at him.

"I've tried saying something about it since I walked in, but...every time I try, it's like my throat seizes and I can't say anything." She said quietly, with that rather disturbing calm. She could be in shock, he supposed. But her words told him more than his eyes ever could.

Somehow, the Witch of the Waste had found out that this girl had a connection to Howl, and she was paying Howl's price for it. The Witch had snatched this creature's heart. Damn and blast, once again. Howl was NOT going to like this.

He took a long moment to examine the girl now that he at least knew what was bothering him so badly. She wasn't Howl's normal fare. He supposed for a human she was pretty, with a clean, natural scent and appearance, although the drab gray dress did absolutely nothing for her. Her hair was obviously very curly, despite being twisted into a practical braid to contain it, it rebelled against her in every way it could. Those emotionless blue-green eyes were probably unusual and lovely when they were filled with emotions. Still, not what he would consider one of Howl's conquests. "I'm not surprised you can't talk about it. It takes a powerful sorcerer to take a heart from one's chest and leave the body living."

She looked at the ground, a motion he supposed was out of habit. "So then, you can tell?"

"Of course I can tell. I am a fire-demon." He said, feeling a little snappish, but that could be the anxiousness he felt in the heart he held. What the hell was Howl's heart's problem?! He poked the little lump, hoping the girl wouldn't notice. "Not just any fire-demon, either. I'm the powerful demon Calcifer!" He puffed his chest out, trying to look important.

"Who are you preening to, you fraud?"

Calcifer winced at the sound of the voice from the doorway. He watched the girl turn towards the man standing there and knew what the sinking sensation in Howl's heart meant. He knew her. He knew and he already realized what happened. Damn and blast a third time. Calcifer swore mentally. Today was going to be a bad day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She still had that earthy loveliness, that thick, gingery hair. Those wide, innocent, blue-green eyes. Those delicate looking freckles on her nose. That awful practical gray dress. But the shyness, the fear, any of the emotions he saw only days ago were gone. He barely felt Michael bump into his back as he stared at the woman. It took several swallows to sufficiently moisten his throat to speak. "Well, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

He saw Calcifer wince from the corner of his eyes and saw Michael glancing around him curiously. The girl sat there, primly, her hands resting lightly on her lap, her knees crossed over one another, that emotionless, dead expression on her face. She opened her mouth several times to speak, but no sound came out. He couldn't resist teasing her a bit. "There's no need to be speechless in my presence, dear, go ahead and tell me what you need."

All eyes on her as she sat there for several moments, contemplating what she should do. If only she understood how magic worked better. Finally, she cleared her head of the unnecessary clutter and spoke quietly. "I'm in need of work for a hopefully short period of time, until a certain personal situation has been righted." She finally managed. She saw what she could have sworn was approval on Calcifer's face when she spared him a glance.

Michael pushed into the castle, dumping a load of papers onto the dusty table, sending a cloud of it into the air. "Howl doesn't let girl's stay in the castle."

"That's fairly obvious, young man." She bit out. She saw both men wince, although if Howl didn't have a heart as the Witch of the Waste said, she was fair sure he faked his. As if proving this, she noticed what she failed to see the first time she'd met the man. Those same, emotionless, empty eyes. Muscles going through the motion of expressing things he could not longer feel. He was a very good actor, she decided.

Howl chuckled, glancing towards Calcifer, who seemed amused, as though the demon were enjoying the ruthless gutting this young lady was giving them. "Well, seeing as I'd hate to be considered predictable, why not? As you've probably noticed, it's been a fair while since this place had a thorough cleaning, and if you don't mind the labor, I'd rather not have to do it myself." It would give him time to learn why the once blushing young woman was now giving him a look like he was no different than anyone else she'd ever met. What had happened in the days after he'd escorted the lovely young lady to Cesari's?

"Aren't you worried about having your heart eaten?" Michael asked, stricken that the woman had just received permission from the Wizard himself.

Sophie ignored the question, seeing as it would be one she couldn't answer regardless. "Very well, then. I'll start bright an early tomorrow." She put a fake smile on her face, seeing that a slight frown turned down the wizard's lips. She suspected that was the most honest expression he'd shown. "I hope that will give you enough time to hide that stash of hearts I'm sure you're hiding."

Calcifer felt the conflicted emotions going through Howl but knew that the wizard himself didn't know what was going on with the little lump of flesh. The only indication that he felt anything was a tiny, very real smile on his lips. He idly wondered if Howl knew that his body, when not under Howl's complete control, sometimes acted on the emotions that the heart had. He met Howl's gaze and felt the faint psychic brush against his mind that indicated Howl was trying to talk to him secretively. He opened himself to the communication and grinned at the wizard.

_Don't look so smug, Calcifer,_ Howl said to him as he moved across the room, his eyes alight with amusement. _It will fall on us to save the lady's heart later. _"Heat some water for a bath, and move the castle six miles east." Howl spoke aloud, smirking at the irritation in the fire demon's eyes.

Calcifer arched an eyebrow, following him with his eyes. _She's not your normal fare, Howl._ "Bite me."

Howl didn't expect that. He turned towards Calcifer fully, setting his hands on his hips. _What on earth are you speaking of, my old friend?_ "Don't tempt me. Heat the water for my bath and move the castle six miles east. Now."

"Yeah, yeah." Calcifer muttered. And he calls me fraud, the demon thought, feeling a little tart. "I hope you singe your sack."

Sophie blinked slowly, turning towards the fire, trying to determine if that meant what she suspected. She saw the wicked grin on the fire demon's face and a look of mild-mannered amusement on Howl's. How could he fake emotions so well? "That's not very nice, Calcifer." She chastised lightly.

Calcifer pulled a face. "I'm not a beast of burden and if I wasn't-" His voice halted and he pouted. "I really hate that woman, you know that Howl? This is all her fault!"

"Not entirely, old friend." Howl said, his voice oddly gentle. He turned, heading up the stairs, not saying another word. No, it wasn't the witches fault that they were tied together in such a manner. It wasn't the witches fault he couldn't feel anything. He set his hand lightly against the hollow place in his chest and sighed, entering the bathroom, pondering this new quandary.

He was relatively certain he knew how he could get the girl's heart back. He supposed he owed her that much if the reason behind the missing organ was as he'd thought. The Witch of the Waste had no doubt gone hunting for the girl he'd seen on May Day, and was holding her heart for ransom. The longer he waited, the more it would be consumed.

With a heavy sigh, he entered the bathroom, closing the door and throwing off his clothing. He filled the tub, looking out the window, staring across the gently swaying grass. He could see a storm brewing on the horizon. A rueful smile turned up the corners of his lips as he realized he'd still not requested her name. If he'd introduced himself the day he'd met her, spent the time he usually indulged in involving a girl, he might have been able to keep her safe. Instead, he'd indulged in a brief fantasy, letting himself play prince for a mousy little Cinderella.

He'd love to get her out of that wretched gray dress and into a color that might flatter her shape and coloring. Perhaps a green or even a purple. How would the girl clean up, just a hint of lip gloss, her cheeks blushing naturally, her hair unbound around her shoulders and down her back? He could remember that it was soft, fragrant.

He snorted. Pointless daydreams, he thought, tugging at a strand of flaxen hair. It was not as though he could actually feel anything for the young lady, regardless of her lovely face. Deep down he wondered if it was possible to rile a person without a heart. Or if any altercations between them would simply be two people going through the motions sans the sensations.

Truly a pity. He'd learned that those with quiet exteriors often hid a most passionate heart.

Downstairs, Sophie was washing a few dishes for dinner, having discovered nothing met her definition of 'clean'. In fact, everything within this so-called castle seemed to be covered with a layer of grim more than an inch thick.

How did they _live_ in such conditions, she wondered, scrubbing a fry-pan clean of grime.

"I don't know why you're bothering. Most likely there's nothing to cook." Michael's ever-so-helpful voice rose from the table.

Sophie turned, looking towards him. "Do you mean to tell me that you both go hungry every night?"

"Not Howl. He usually heads out, with the coin purse. He just rarely brings back food. He buys so much useless junk, it's obscene-"

"Not all of it's useless, Michael." Calcifer pointed out. "He needs to buy materials for spells, and you know he keeps the _good_ stuff in his own room."

Michael snorted. "The guitar? The _skull_? Who does he think he is? Hamlet?"

"Whose Hamlet?" Sophie frowned faintly.

Michael coughed. "No one."

She sighed softly. This place was insane. Three males living in squalor, none of them willing to clean up the mess, although one seemed unable to move beyond the fire-place. "How did you all come to live together, anyways?" She finally wondered aloud.

"I'd been staying here for a week before Howl noticed me." Michael shrugged. "He left the door open, I walked in from Porthaven. About a month later, he started teaching me."

Sophie's eyes swept towards Calcifer. "And you? What's your connection with him?"

The fire demon eyed her in a shifty manner. "I've been with Howl for years. I know him better than anyone else, and I can't tell you much else about our connection."

"Because you don't know me?"

"Because I can't. Not even slightly possible. You see, there's issues you don't know of and-" His voice cut off again and he swore viciously. "Suffice to say I know Howl well. I can usually tell what he's thinking, even when he doesn't know he's thinking it." And right now, the prat is day dreaming about Sophie! He felt the heart at his feet tremble and was tempted to give it a swift kick in the cleft. Stupid thing.

Sophie smiled faintly, but she suspected it was just muscles going through the motions. "I think you and I are going to get along fine, Calcifer." She said, leaning over and kissing the fire demon lightly on the forehead.

Calcifer blinked several times. "Don't you think I'm evil? Demon's don't usually have to many friends, 'cause of that, you know."

"Are you evil?"

"Well, not particularly, but-"

Sophie felt a peculiar sensation inside her chest and an unexpected sound bubbled up from inside her. She was laughing. She was stunned, but obviously not as surprised as the fire demon before her. She paused, looking at Calcifer. "I laughed."

Calcifer blinked. "I heard." And Howl's heart seemed to still at the sound. Oh, just wait, you old prat, just wait until this little thing is back inside you, thundering away every time you're within shouting distance from this girl! HA! I hope I'm there to see your face!

Calcifer settled down, listening to Sophie hum softly as she returned to the mound of dishes in the sink, seeming to be very pleased with the fact that her body still expressed emotions. Even if she couldn't feel them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Witch of the Waste frowned, setting a hand against her chest. What was this curious sensation? Happiness, joy? Why did she suddenly wish to laugh for no reason at all?

Her fire demon was nearby, at it's feet a shriveled black clump. It would pass soon, and before then, she had to get Howl's heart. There wasn't much time left, before that heart, her own heart, would be cleft fully in half, and she would die. This heart she'd stolen from the Hatter's daughter was such a disgustingly pure thing, she was tempted to throw it to the fire demon as well. It was disgusting, horribly unappetizing.

Why on earth would Howl desire this heart in particular?

Who cared?

Soon enough, the idiot girl would spirit away the Wizard Howl's heart and bring it to her. Then, her puppet would be complete...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Sorry for such a long wait. . I've actually been working on this for quite awhile, and have scrapped this chapter no less than twice. I hate to say this, but the next chapter will likely wait until I complete an outline and give this plot line a firm direction. Luckily, I have several scenes already planned, so this shouldn't take me too long, however, this is probably going to be on the back-burner, while I finish a few other fics (Monster, The Devil Does Exist, and another called Memoirs, which isn't posted, since it's presently going through being betaed to death). I'm very sorry to those of you who enjoy this fic so very much about the wait. I'll try to update again before the year is out this time .; Honestly, I didn't realize it had been so long..._


End file.
